


Tequila

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tequila, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Submission:Bartender!Dean WinchesterPrompt: "Tequila?"  "Tequila"
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 14





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Pure tequila-induced filth. Enjoy!

"Got just the thing for ya." The bartender, Dean, pulled a stout, corked bottle from a high shelf. You regarded him warily as he set two shot glasses down and filled them.

You recognized the sweet smell of honeyed-caramel and agave immediately. "Tequila?"

Dean picked up his shot with a wink, and lightly tapped it against yours. "Tequila."

This was probably a bad idea...but it couldn't possibly be as bad as the week you'd had. 

So you picked up your glass. One shot wouldn't turn you into some wild wanton.

A few hours later, Dean was sucking tequila from your navel. Before long, when his shift was over, the two of you put on one hell of a show making out in a corner booth.

By closing time, he'd taken your hand and you both stumbled out the back door.

….

Tequila has a reputation for being the culprit of, or catalyst for, a lot of questionable choices and behaviors. There'd been many mornings you'd spent wondering what you'd been thinking...and questioning what kind of cruel and capricious God would create a cactus that humans could distill. 

Tonight, however, in the dark alley behind Rocky's Bar, propped up on a stack of pallets, you were literally praising God for his generous wisdom as Dean's fingers and tongue worked some kind of black magic between your legs. You felt so filthy, so depraved with your dress hiked up over your hips, legs open and eager.

"Holy fuck!" you gasped, grasping at the short locks of his hair as your body rocked and shuddered, close to exploding. Your legs were spread wide, backs of your knees locked tight onto his broad shoulders, heels digging into the small of his back. Dean moaned against your cunt and slid another finger inside. The hard knuckles on his hand drag against your slick opening as he reaches deep, curling his thick fingers and stroking your g-spot. 

"Gonna make you squirt for me," he purred, "make this hot, tight pussy come all over my face…"

With the slightest graze of his teeth he sealed his lips around your clit and sucked. And before you could say it, or even think it, you were coming — hard, wet, and dripping on his fingers and his mouth. 

"Oh fuck yeah," he groaned, licking your cunt and inner thighs clean with long, broad strokes of his tongue. 

You'd just about drifted back down to earth when he pulled you down. You wrapped your legs around him, lips crashing against his with something too obscene to be called a 'kiss'. He tasted like tequila and your cunt, and the sheer depravity of it made you quiver with want.

Dean pulled away and walked you both until your back met brick. You spun around, palms open to brace your weight against the wall as he mouthed at your pulse from behind. The clink of his belt buckle and hiss of his zipper automatically made you spread your legs

He slid his long, thick cock along the wet crease of your pussy. "This what you want?"

"Yes...oh god yes, fuck me…" you breathed as he eased in, chanting it over and over until he slammed home.

***  
He'd made you come twice more in the alley. You thanked him by dropping to your knees with shameless enthusiasm and sucked him off as he leaned against his '67 Chevy Impala. Then you rode his cock in the backseat until you were both exhausted. You'd woken up wrapped in a blanket and his arms.

The sun was up and shining by the time he pulled up to your building and kissed you a slow, sweet goodbye. You staggered through the door of your apartment, forgetting to avoid the mirror hanging in the entryway - you looked like a complete tramp. No trace left of lipstick, eye makeup smudged and streaked, hair a tangled nest of disaster. And you'd put your top on backwards. 

And it was awesome. 

Your roommate was at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. She gave you a once-over and an amused snort. 

"Tequila?" she smirked as you walked toward the promise of dark and quiet that awaited you in your bedroom. 

You nodded. "Tequila."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I love hearing from you!


End file.
